warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tilean Timeline
The history of the quarrelsome city states of Tilea is recorded in many separate chronicles, compiled over the centuries since the distant past. Such are the ancient feuds and rivalries between cities that the various chronicles frequently contradict each other, with both sides often claiming victory in the same battle! Sometimes, when a tyrannical Prince was overthrown and a republic declared in his place, or when a mercenary warlord seized power and made himself Prince of a city, the chronicles would be 'amended' in favour of the new regime. For these reasons, Tilean history is a complicated and confusing subject to say the least. All dates are given in the Sigmarite Calendar of the Empire as is among Old World historians. Prehistory (c.-1780 to c.-701 IC) * c.-1780 IC -- Tilean legends give this date for the destruction of the ancient city of Tylos in the Blighted Marshes. * c.-1500 -- The Elves abandon their colonies around the Tilean Sea and return to Ulthuan. Archaic Age (c.-700 to -1) * c.-700 -- Elf seafarers report Tilean shepherds grazing their flocks amid the tumbled colonnades of former Elven cities. Classic Age (1 to 474) * 1 -- According to legend, Tilean twins Lucan and Luccina found Luccini among the ruins of an ancient Elven city. In the following centuries, Remas, Sartosa and Tobaro arise on the ruins of former Elf colonies. * 451 -- The shores of the Tilean Sea are ravaged by the combined fleets of Settra and the Dark Elves. Sartosa is destroyed. Tilean Dark Age (475 to 1239) * 475 -- An Orc horde invades Tilea. Many cities are sacked. * 491-978 -- Tileans gradually drive the Orcs back over the Apuccini Mountains. * 1017 -- Norse raiders establish a stronghold on Sartosa. Era of the Araby Wars (1240 to 1491) * 1240 -- Sartosa is invaded by Corsairs of Araby. * 1247 -- Tilean explorer Marco Polare reaches Cathay, and writes of spying the Skaven under the great city of Wei-jin. * 1366 -- Tilean mercenaries fight on both sides of the civil war that ravages the Empire. * 1425 -- Tournament of Ravola. The Flower of Bretonnian chivalry is beaten by Tilean knights, ending Bretonnian pretensions to domains in Tilea. * 1448 -- Tilean mercenaries take part in wars to free Estalia from Sultan Jaffar. Tobaro holds out against the Sultan's army. * 1487 -- Dark Elves raid Remas. Age of Exploration (1492 to 1999) * 1492 -- Marco Colombo 'discovers' Lustria. * 1501 -- Sartosa recaptured from Corsairs of Araby by the mercenary army of Luciano Catena. * 1563-1565 -- Tobaro is overrun by Skaven breaking in through the catacombs. Later recaptured by the mercenary army of Meldo Marcelli, reinforced by a contingent of High Elves from Ulthuan. * 1601 -- The village of Escantos in Southern Tilea is completely devoured by swarms of rats. * 1699 -- Ricco and Robbio trek east along the Silk Road and are received at the court of Emperor Wu of Cathay. * 1722 -- Egarl Bloodhard quickly grows tired of besieging Zorastra, the great warf of Tilea. Plague-ridden meat is fed to the seabirds who nest in the seaborne city. The resultant outbreak of disease sees the city's chain-gates dropped by refugee ships attempting to flee, allowing the murderous Chaos fleet to sail in. Zorastra falls within the hour. * 1757 -- Sartosa becomes the lair of pirates. * 1801 -- The ousted Pirate Prince of Sartosa, Lucciano Soprania, founds Port Reaver in Lustria. Despite numerous Lizardmen attacks, it manages to turn into a flourishing trading port, though it is notorious as a den of cutthroats and raiders as well as a haven for adventurers and treasure seekers. * 1812 -- The Red Pox ravages Tilea. * 1877 -- A pig is elected Prince of Tobaro and retains the throne for 12 years. * 1948 -- Year of the Four Tyrannies of Tilea. Era of Enlightenment (2000 to Present) * 2000 -- A new age of art, culture and prosperity flourishes throughout Tilea. * 2012 -- The inventive genius Leonardo da Miragliano enters the Emperor's service. * 2236 -- Grottio paints two thousand naked nymphs on the ceiling of the palazzo Verezzo instead of a battle scene and is exiled to the island of Nonucci as punishment. * 2302-2320 -- Terror in Tilea. Many small towns near the Blighted Marshes are razed or disappear altogether. * 2321-2399 -- Tilea is gripped by recurrent famines caused by plagues of mice eating the grain. Revolts result in the proclamation of republics in Remas and Verezzo. * 2335 -- Following a warning from the Elven Mages that protect Lothern, a Tilean vessel is stopped and boarded. The search by the Sea Guard turns into a battle. Rumours persist that several ratmen escaped the ship, leaping overboard and disappearing into the city. * 2379 -- Corsairs from Karond Kar are shipwrecked close to the pirate isle of Sartosa. They steal several ships to escape and with the aid of local sellswords attack the cities of Luccini and Remas. They are betrayed by the mercenaries and enslaved by the pirate captains whose ships they had taken. * 2401 -- At the siege of Monte Castello, 500 mercenaries hold out against 10,000 Orcs. * 2418 -- The corpse of Ernezio Porcurio, mercenary captain of Luccini, is found inside a windowless basement beneath his castle, the cellar firmly locked from the inside. No trace of the killer is found. * 2485 -- Borgio makes himself Prince of Miragliano. * 2489 -- ''Battle of Villa Vennia'', Miragliano defeats Remas. * 2495 -- Battle of Via Veddia, Miragliano defeats Verezzo. * 2497 -- Battle of Vittoria Viccia, Miragliano defeats Trantio. * 2503 -- Borgio of Miragliano known as 'The Besieger' is murdered in his bath with a toasting fork. * 2505 -- Lorenzo Lupo becomes Prince of Luccini. * 2513 -- Lucrezzia Belladonna poisons her seventh husband, the prince of Pavona. * 2521 -- General Albertalli of Luccini leads the Tilean mercenary regiments in Kislev, fighting alongside General Pavian of Stirland at Krasicyno--during which Albertalli's countrymen hold the line for three hours straight. * 2522 -- Albertalli leads the charge against the Kurgan line at Mazhorod. Later, alongside the armies of Stirland, Talabecland, and the Ice Queen, Albertalli fights at Urszebya against the hordes of Aelfric Cyenwulf, both him and his men slain to a man to stall the enemy for Tzarina Katarin to cast her spell and achieve victory. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (1998) ** : pg. 85 * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) ** : pg. 30 ** : pg. 31 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Children of the Horned Rat ** : pg. 35 ** : pg. 36 * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (7th Edition) ** : pg. 40 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 33 * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 9 * : Ursun's Teeth (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 10 ** : Chapter 11 Category:Tilea Category:Timelines Category:T